1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top cymbal fastening device for fixing a top cymbal to a hi-hat stand, and more particularly to a locking nut assembly of a hi-hat clutch which uses a key bolt threaded into an inner locking nut to selectively force the locking nut into engagement with a threaded stem of the hi-hat cymbal stand, permitting the top cymbal to be positively moved with the center pull rod to strike a fixed lower cymbal in producing a clashing sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The integral structure of a hi-hat cymbal stand 2 having a pair of conventional hi-hat cymbals, as shown in FIG. 1, usually contains a stand with a long tube 3 enclosed therein, and a lower cymbal 17 rests on top of the long tube 3 on a platform 4, wherein the long tube 3 encloses a pull rod 19; a top cymbal 16 is fixed on top of the pull rod 19 through a hi-hat clutch 108; and bottom end of the pull rod 19 is connected with a pedal 5. When the pedal 5 is pressed, the pull rod 19 will be pulled downwards to drive the top cymbal 16 to strike the lower cymbal 17 to sound; and when the pedal 5 is released, the pull rod 19 will return upwards to its original position by a restoring elastic device (not shown) to detach the top cymbal 16 from the lower one 17.
The hi-hat clutch 108 is provided for mounting the top cymbal 16 as shown in detail in FIG. 2 mainly contains a sleeve 110 having an externally threaded shank 114 at lower end and a cap 116 on top end with a relatively larger diameter than that of the threaded shank 114, wherein the cap 116 and the threaded shank 114 both are provided with a pivot hole 112 in center position respectively for the pull rod 19 to penetrate; and a tapped hole 118 is formed in radial direction of the cap 116 to communicate with the pivot hole 112 for a clamping bolt 120 to get engaged and to push against the pull rod 19 for locking the same.
The threaded shank 114 is further collared with two pieces of packing rings 122 and 124 for pinching the top cymbal 16 in-between, wherein a top face of the upper packing ring 122 is stopped by bottom end of the cap 116, and a bottom face of the lower packing ring 124 is stopped by a locking nut 126 for locking the top cymbal 16.
While known hi-hat clutches, including but not limited to the discussed above, have proven to be acceptable for the hi-hat stands, such devices are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their performance. With this in mind, a need exists to develop a hi-hat clutch for the hi-hat stand with improved locking nut assembly that advances the art.